The Body Shop: Re Creation
by KarleyBoB
Summary: Boys. Can't live with them or without them. Same way with girls. When both sides colide things might get a bit messy. And maybe dangerous too. The clique is being remixed. And the mix might just include boys. Mixed couples. Completes the Drama. Nough said
1. The sum up and the Pre Viewabales

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique. Nor do I wish I did. Lisi has a brilliant talent and I would hate to take it away from her. Continue on Lisi, continue on!**

**Massie Block: **Lovely, But loveless, she doesn't want anything serious. But you can't always get what you want. How will she cope with the junior year of High School?

**Claire Lyons: **Mom made a For-tune when she put all the family recipes into a cookbook. She is prettier and richer than ever. But that can be a problem, especially with all these boy hormones around school, AND a few drunkies after a party.

**Alicia Rivera: **Completely In love with the HART Josh Hotz. Brand new C cups get her what she wants. Except for one thing... Or person.

**Dylan Marvil: **Way over pig jokes and onto senior blokes and beyond. Comes back to high school skinnier than the newest skinny jeans and prettier than the girls on the new reality show Pandoram's Palace.

**Kristen Gregory: **No longer poor. But not rich. Middle class is more like it. Now that she has a part time job, she is flying to the top and just wont stop. Except for A certain boy named Griffin.

**PREVIEW!!!**

"…Are you serious?" she exclaimed.

"Yes. I love- …" Cam said as she stared at the rings in her hand.

"I know. I'm so happy!" she squealed.

"Do you like it? Do you-…"

**Review for more. That's all. Reviews are just but a confidence booster. The more confidence I have the more I will want to write and give.**


	2. I'd do anything

**Disclaimer: I forgot to think of one. Sorry.**

"It was Ah-Mazing!" Massie exclaimed as she walked around the block heading to her house. "The best graphics I have ever seen!"

"I know! I loved the part at the place with the person wearing the outfit." Alicia said over the phone.

"Completely…AHH!" Massie started before she was overtaken.

A hand covered her mouth as she was pulled back into a clearing behind a row of bushes, and taken captive. (DUH DUH DUHHHH) The hand reached out and grabbed the phone.

"Hullo? Alicia relax. It's me. She'll call you back." The voice said before snapping the phone shut.

"CAM! What's going AWN?" Massie snapped as she turned around and stared straight into the face of… Cameron Fisher (a/n I know that she already said his name. its sorta like one of those 'OMG! It really is cam fisher!')

he chuckled and soon they were both laughing on the ground.

"Hey Massie?" cam said while still shaking of the laughing fit.

"Yeah?" she asked as she stopped laughing, noting the serious look written in his eyes.

"Can I show you something?" he asked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small golden bag and reached inside it. He pulled out two white gold rings. (a/n if the description doesn't let you picture it, go to forever 21 . com and type in Bella ring set. It's the ring on top. The rings are halfway down the page.)

The first ring was completely circled with diamonds. The second ring was a half circle of diamonds with a large diamond in the middle of the smaller diamonds.

"These are for Claire. I'm going to ask her to marry me." He said as he placed them Massie's palm.

"Oh-My-Gosh! Are you serious?" she exclaimed.

"Yes. I love –…" Cam said as she stared at the rings in her palm.

"I know you love her. I'm so happy…for her!" she said.

"Do you like them? Do you think she'll like them?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes and Yes. Look at these! They must have cost you a fortune." She said as she handed back the rings.

"They did. $12,750 for the first band. $8,992 for the second. It was ¾'s of my college fund." He said stuffing the rings as far down in his pocket as they would go.

"You spent your college fund on Kuh-laire! You must really love her!" Massie exclaimed.

"I do. I'd do anything for her." He said.

**Here is the first chapter! Not what you expected was it? You thought her was proposing! Ha-Ha. Review so I continue. I have it all ready to set up.**


	3. CHA CHING!

**OK! Love the reviews. Keep 'em coming. Here is the next chapter. And listen I don't care how many people review on one chapter. I need at least two reviews before I update. Hugs and Hershey kisses! **

"OH. I love you too, sweetie!" Claire squealed into the phone

"Hey, Claire! Do you want to go out tomorrow? We could go to the park for a picnic. It would be fun! Whadya say?" Cam asked over the phone.

"Yes. It's perfect. Not to big of a thing. But it's just you and me. Ok?" Claire asked.

"Yep. It's gonna be all about you tomorrow night. You and me." He agreed.

"Well. I got to go. My mom is calling me down stairs. Love you!..." Claire Started.

"Love you too." Cam said, obviously breaking the tradition.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked.

"Just got a lot on my mind." Cam said. "Love you!..."

"All of me too!!" Claire giggled into the receiver.

"Bye." Cam said before he hung up.

"CLAIRE LYONS!!! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" her mother called up the steps.

"Coming MOM!" Claire hollered back.

Claire walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her mom, dad, and brother were all sitting at the table. Claire walked up and sat down in the last available seat. She stared at her mother and father expectantly.

"Alright, now that we're all here. I have something to say." Her mother began. "This family has had recipes handed down from generations. I thought that since I would by mistake lose a recipe, I would make a cookbook for this family. I went to get the cover work done and the company brought it t my attention that these were new, never before seen recipes. I already knew this, but I asked him his point. He said the company would gladly buy the recipe book layout for a down payment of…$400,000 dollars. Now this may have been risky, but I accepted because we dangerously needed the money. This will not change anything. We will still be a family and we are NOT going to go spending money just because we have it."

"WOW! But mom $400,000 isn't extremely a lot." Claire pointed out.

"That was just a down payment. The company thinks that because of the new recipes it will amount to about a total selling price of $6,000,000, once released around the world. WE would get a total of $4,250,000. THAT is a lot." Her father answered her.

"WOW!!" Claire and her brother said.

"That's all. As I suspect Claire, you are going to see Massie and tell her all about this. And you…" she said pointing at Claire's younger brother. "Are probably going to your room to try to make a contract giving you partial amounts of the money?" her mother said.

"YUP. Bye" they both said as they started to race for their exits.

"JUST ONE MINUTE!" their mother called. "Your father and I found it only fair that you both get a small amount of money. Claire you get $7,000, because your older. You, (a/n I forgot so I'm not sure if her little bro's name is Todd or not? HELP!) get $4,000. Because we don't want you going out and wasting it. Now you can rush out." Said their Mom as she handed them both credit cards as they walked back into the room.

"SWEET!" they both screamed as they headed out their separate doors.

**Viola! 2 reviews. Remember. I know not exactly couple chapter, but it was crucial! Huggs and Hershey kisses.**


	4. WINK WINK He's here!

**OK. WOW. I came home and checked my reviews and BAM! I got 7 reviews. So now I'm all like 'yeah! I get to write more. ROCK ON!!' lol. So here is chapter three.**

"AWWW! Do I have to?" Alicia asked her parents as they walked her across the room and back into the party.

"Sweetie, we don't want you over all by yourself in a completely separate room, during the biggest party this week." Her mother tried to debate with her .

"But nobodies here!" Alicia whined.

"I don't care. You'll just have to make new friends." Her father said closing the discussion. More like an argument.

Alicia walked over to the wall and leaned against it. Her new Green Windsor dress. It was floor length and had sequins at the top. Spaghetti strap and looked fabulous. (For better description go to Search Alice.) She watched as a slow song came on and all the guys went to go ask girls to dance. Alicia straightened up as she thought of what Massie would say, 'never lose your posture when at a party. No guy will dance with a girl who doesn't even know how to stand straight.'

Alicia searched the room and spotted a group of guys by the drinks table. She looked at each of they're faces. One was a Blonde with brown eyes. Or what she could tell. They were scanning the room so quickly she could barely even see them. Another had Black hair and brown eyes. He had the most beautiful smile and was laughing at something that the third boy had said. The third boy had Red hair and believe it or not blue eyes. He was Gor-geous. Alicia smiled and looked down at her nails. The song began playing and she looked up. The blonde boy was still scanning the room. His line of vision was coming closer and closer to her. Alicia pulled out her phone and texted Massie about the boys. She then snapped her phone closed and looked up. As soon as she looked up the Blonde boys eyes were at hers. He grinned and winked at her .

_OMG! What should I Do? What would Massie do? I got it!_

Before even 3 seconds had passed Alicia smiled and waved at him. It was one of those finger wiggle waves. He grinned even wider and nudged the black haired boy. He said something to him and then started his way over towards Alicia. She smiled and looked down at her nails. They were perfect. As always. She just always did that when she was nervous.

"Hey." Said the boy once he was next to her.

"Hello." She said back. She decided to look out into the crowd. As if not really caring he was there. Massie said that always works. It makes the guy try harder to get you.

"Why aren't you dancing?" he asked her as she looked back at him.

"No one asked." She said back calmly. She honestly didn't care.

"Doesn't that bother you?" he asked confused.

"No." she answered smiling at the look on his face

"Why not?" he asked.

"I don't know anybody anyway. I'm here with my mom and dad." She answered, showing no embarrassment.

"Oh. Well, do you want to dance?" he asked her as she was about to go and withdraw from this interview.

"I don't even know your name." she stated simply.

"J.P. And yours?" he asked so smoothly it was as if he expected her to object to a dance.

"Alicia. Rivera. Nice to meet you." She said Scanning his outfit. He was perfect. Not because his outfit looked great, because it did, but because he was completely dressed in Ralph Lauren.

"Nice. So do you accept this dance?" he asked playfully bowing to her.

She giggled and looked at him. "Sure." She answered as she giggled.

He led her out onto the dance floor and soon both were smiling at each other and retelling their life stories.

**There you go. I added Alicia into this plot. Don't worry anyone I mention is a crucial part in this story. Huggs and Hershey Kisses**

**KarleyBoB**


	5. The Stars are shining, One so bright

**Here you go. I am so happy that you are all reviewing and really enjoying my story. This Chapter is about… Cam and Claire.**

**Disclaimer: Never run through Ohio screaming "GO MICHIGAN!!!!" You will get mugged.**

"It is so nice out tonight." Said Claire as Cam walked her through the park and over to a clearing.

"I know. It's beautiful." Said Cam as he stopped her in front of a blanket.

"Cam! This is so wonderful. I love you!" Claire said as she hugged him and sat down.

"Alright. I made Spaghetti and Broccoli or Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches. Which do you want?" he asked as he pulled out the broccoli and Spaghetti in Tupperware containers and the PB & J in Ziploc sandwich baggies.

"Uh… Let's go with spaghetti and broccoli." Claire giggled as Cam up capped the bowls and handed her one.

The night went by so quickly. Cam and Claire talked and made jokes. They played hide and seek. They told stories of when they had first met each other and it all went smoothly. At the end of the night Claire and Cam were lying down and looking at the stars.

"Uh. The city lights drown out the stars." Cam said as he had rehearsed so many times. "Let's find a place where they're not so drown out."

Cam quickly got up and helped Claire up. They walked farther into the park and soon they were at the very center. Cam led her to a bunch of trees with a clearing in the middle. The clearing was smaller than their picnic clearing and smelt of pine needles.

"Wow. Look at the stars. They are so much more clear and so many more." Claire said as she walked to the center of the clearing. Cam followed her and smiled. She looked so beautiful with the moon shining on her.

"What's that?" she asked noticing a silver string hanging from a tree at the far edge of the clearing.

"Let's find out." Cam said taking her hand and leading her towards the silver string.

Claire looked up the tree. The string disappeared into the leafy top of the tree.

"What's it do?" she whispered still examining the top of the tree.

Cam looked at her and smiled. She looked back and him to.

"Pull it." He whispered to her.

She giggled and reached out her hand. She wrapped it smoothly around the string and gently tugged it. The string fell to the ground and soon Claire heard a twig snap. She looked up to see a tiny parachute, like the ones on the fake army men you get in the New Years poppers, floating down to the ground. She reached out her hand and the parachute fell onto her hand. She moved it aside and sitting on her hand, still connected to the parachute was a white gold ring with diamonds half circling it and a larger diamond in the middle of the smaller diamonds.

Claire gasped and looked up at Cam. He smiled at her winked.

"Claire! Look what fell from the sky!" he said as he looked at the ring in her palm.

Claire giggled and kept looking at him.

"Claire, you are my star. I'd do anything to keep you shining like you are tonight. Will you marry me?" Cam said as he looked into her eyes and smiled.

Claire giggled on last time before she looked at him. That was the last giggle she would have before she was Mrs. Claire Fisher-to-be. Cam Fisher's Fiancé.

"Yes." she answered.

Cam beamed and kissed her lightly on the lips before he took the ring from her hand and slipped it on her ring finger. On the _left_ hand.

Cam and Claire spent the rest of the night looking at stars. Cam would point one out, and Claire always answered the same way.

"I like my star the best." She would say as she lifted her left hand and gazed at her beautiful 'star'.

**confetti flies How 'dya like it? I think it was amazing. One of the best proposals I have ever written.**


	6. Bow Chicka Wow Wow

**Ok. I'm kinda disappointed. I worked so hard on that proposal and I got only one "good job" on it. And if anyone is reading this and trashed me in their reviews then listen to this. You would know from the summary that they are in their JUNIOR year. Says so in the summary. Also in Massie's bio. That means that they are SEVENTEEN. Not thirteen. That's all**

**ALSO. THIS CHAPTER IS RATED "M" AT THE END. SO DON'T YELL AT ME.**

**Disclaimer: To Sarah, who is extremely funny and has the cutest text on her fone. (She says phone funny, but we love her.)**

J.P. and Alicia swayed to the music of the final slow song. Even though the party was far from over the D.J. didn't do so well with choosing slow songs, so this was to be the last one.

"I'm having fun tonight." J.P. whispered in Alicia's ear as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"mmm." Alicia mumbled as she closed her eyes and relaxed a little more.

"Aren't you going to stay awake for the New Year?" J.P. asked Alicia.

"I probably should." Said Alicia as she supported her own weight just as the song ended.

"J.P!" Called the boy with black hair and brown eyes.

"One minute Lesh." J.P. said before turning to the boy and calling out, "What Matt?"

Matt walked over with a girl following next to him. She had straight brown hair and the most beautiful eyes. Her eyes had a brown starburst around her pupil, then they were blue, at the edge of the blue was a thin line of green, and then it was dark blue around the edges of the green. Her eyes were every color of eyes possible.

"Hey J.P. This is Sarah. She's a girl I've known since the beginning of high school." Matt said as Sarah smiled.

"Hi." She said looking at J.P. and then at Alicia.

"Hey." They both answered at the same time, but only Alicia looked at J.P. and said, "Apple C."

J.P. chuckled and all four of the m walked over to the punch stand.

"This looks sooo good." Alicia said as she poured a tiny bit into a cup.

"If it looks, 'sooo good' then why are you only taking, like a teaspoon of it?" J.P. asked copying how she had said her statement as she sipped down the punch.

"I was just testing it." Alicia said as she poured a full cup of the punch.

_**Fast Forward x 3to the fourth power.**_

Upbeat song mixed and played over the humongous speakers. The parents had retired to the separate house to get away from the noise and be able to talk without one of their children coming up and asking for some money or to be able to have _just one drink_.

The music blared as all the teenagers were on the dance floor. He said, she said by Ashley Tisdale was playing. If you zoomed to the center of the dance floor, you would see Alicia Rivera and J.P. Colert, and Matt and Sarah. IF you looked closely for a long time you could also see that all four were drunk. From spiked punch. Compliments of the all famous prankster… (A/N wait to find out. You might be waiting awhile.)

Anyway… Back to Alicia. She stood in the middle of the dance floor grinding herself into J.P. who was loving it. Everyone had brought a change of clothes. Alicia was wearing a blue and white horizontal striped tube top and a white layer mini-skirt. She wore white cross rhinestone heels and blue bangles on her wrists. She looked like a 9.6. It was about 11:30 and Alicia was wiping out.

"What's wrong?" J.P. shouted in her ear so she could here him.

"Wiped out, sexy. What's with you?" she asked back as she laughed and danced a bit more closer to him.

"Nothing. Hey, you wanna head to my room?" he asked her as he stopped and led her off the dance floor.

"Sure." she giggled as she grabbed another cup of punch.

"Hey, want me to fix that for you? It'll be your first drink of the night, and only one." He said as he led her over to the butlers bar.

"Sure. I guess." She said as she handed him her cup. He grabbed a bottle of Grey Goose and poured it to the ¼ mark of the cup. Then he got some Gin and rum and poured it in to. Her cup was filled to the top when he handed it back to her. (a/n yes. he knows how to make drinks. He's not just guessing on how much to put in.)

"Take a sip." He said as she lifted it to her lip and drank. By the time the song had ended she had finished the drink and was draped over J.P.

"Ready to retire?" he asked as he helped her upstairs to the hallway.

"Mh...hm" she mumbled as he led her halfway down the hall.

Alicia looked up at him and smiled. He stopped walking and bent down and pressed his lips against hers.

Before they knew it they were making out on his bed as his TV flashed scenes of the New Years Parties going on all over Time Square.

"Alicia, I love you." J.P. panted as he came up for air.

"I love you too," She said.

(a/n. I'm about to take a quote from a book I read.)

'And they confirmed their vows with the deed of love itself', just as…

"3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" the TV shouted just as J.P. kissed her one last time as a virgin.


	7. Only Two People Know Him & Her

OK

**OK. I'm updating because Meg is all, "YOU MUS UPDATE!" which is ok. cause everyone is like that.**

"Thank you so much." Claire said as Cam walked her home from the park.

"Your Welcome. but we have a problem." Cam said.

"And what's that?" Claire asked looking up at him.

"How do we tell our parents?" Cam asked stopping her and sitting down on a bench nearby.

"Wow. I didn't even think of that." Claire said as she plopped down beside him.

"Well?" Cam asked entwining their hands.

"Let's tell them in a week. Enjoy it for a bit before adding drama." she said leaning her head against his shoulder.

"It's fine with me." He said before kissing her on the lips.

"Alright. It's almost 12:30. You better get me home before my parents send out a search party." Claire said as she stood up and started walking away from Cam while still facing him.

Cam walked up to her and pulled her up into his arms baby style. (like when a groom carries his bride over the threshold.) She giggled and smiled as he walked her down the street and over to her yard. He set her down in front of the door and smiled.

"I love you." he said before breaking out into another round of uncontrollable smiles.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked smiling and laughing.

"Nothing. I'm just so happy you said yes." Cam said before bending down and kissing her hard and long, his tongue exploring her mouth and her tongue exploring his. When they pulled apart Claire smiled.

"Me too." she said.

She opened the door and walked inside.

"Bye." she said.

"bye." he said before she closed the door.

"So how was your night?" he mom asked from the kitchen table.

"Woah! oh. sorry. you scared me." Claire said as she walked over to the table and sat down.

"Well?" Judi asked.

"Fine. Actually, it was perfect." said Claire smiling.

"OH MY GOD. He proposed." Judi said standing up.

"What? NO!" said Claire standing up to.

"YES! your wearing a ring! ON your left hand!" Judi said.

"Everyone does!" Claire retorted.

"and you said the exact same thing I told my mom about my proposal date." Judi said at normal volume level.

"It's that obvious?" Claire asked.

"just to a mother." said Judi as she came and gave Claire a hug.

"Mom, I'm so happy." Claire said peeking over at her ring again.

"Are you sure it's the right choice?" Judi asked.

"Yes. But mom?" Claire started.

"Oh my god, what?" Judi asked going pale.

"Can we just not tell anyone yet? No one. Not even dad. I don't want him running Cam out of town. I'd probably die." Claire said.

"When are you going to tell him?" Judi asked.

"We were going to tell everyone in a week." Claire said.

"I think I can hold it in." said Judi smiling before saying goodnight and walking off to bed.

Cam walked into the foyer of his house and kicked off his shoes. He hung his jacket up and walked over to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out his carton of milk. he undid the lid and chugged down half of it.

"So how'd it go?" Harris asked from the table.

"Holy Shit!" Cam said as he spun around.

"Whoa! relax. just wanted to know how the proposal went." Harris said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Wait. How'd you know?" said Cam sitting down at the table.

"Dude, your missing 21,742 from your account. And I saw the rings in the safe under your bed." said Harris.

"DUDE! You went through my safe?" Cam said standing up.

"I needed some money. It was Saturday night." Harris said as he climbed the stairs and headed to bed.

"Yeah. I wonder how much." Cam said before running up the stairs and into his room.


End file.
